Rachel: The Vampire Slayer
by caitlinjean
Summary: All Rachel Berry wanted was to get through school as quickly as possible, be discovered on Broadway and have millions of fans, not to become some 'slayer' and kamikaze her career. Was that to much to ask?
1. Author's Note sorry!

In this Fanfic, I will:

- Put the disclaimer out in the land of obviousness. Dude, I was two when Buffy was around and glee is just too awesome for me. Seriously, it would be going way downhill if I was the owner.

- Let you guys vote for what happens next, if I have a poll sign E.g.

*POLL*

What will be Tina and Rachel's conversation be about?

A) Glee

B) The cheerio's

C) Slushie facials

- Let you vote as reviews. (I like reviews)

- Hunt you down and kill you if you don't review. (just kidding!)


	2. Prologue

Faith and Buffy were fighting on the rooftop of a motel when Buffy stabbed Faith in the stomach. But faith lived.

What if faith had died that night, but only momentarily? The Buffy story would continue on its course, not knowing that there was another slayer.

O.o

Rachel Berry was walking out of her house in Iowa past the for sale sign on her front lawn.

"Rachel Berry?" a man with light brown hair and a suit on asked. She turned around and nodded hesitantly. "don't worry, I won't hurt you. You are the chosen one. The slayer."

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong girl?"she said. She didn't want to talk to this guy, so she began to walk away.

"You can't escape your destiny!" he called in a British accent that she'd only just noticed. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

Okay, I'll let you explain this from the beginning, but if you piss me off, and you have three chances, I'll leave. Okay?"

She sat down on the doorstep and pointed to step spot next to her. He sat down and began to talk.

"Okay, I'm your watcher, you guider. A father figure in your slaying life, I suppose. My name is Roger Gardiner."

Later that night, Rachel called her cousin in California. But this wasn't something you could ask over the phone.

O.o

"I got it!" Buffy called out to Joyce as the phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and hear a familiar voice. "Hey, Cuz! How are you doing?"

"I'll be there right away," her tone was suddenly serious. "oh, about three days. Okay. See you in Ohio!" She hung up. "Mum, I'm going to go see cousin Rachel! She said it's an emergency! Bye!"

O.o


	3. New Personality For a New School

I've always been stronger than my friends, more flexible. And here I was, thinking that it was just because of my dancing and intense exercise regime.

Then a guy, Roger Gardiner, comes and tells me that I'm the Slayer, some super kid supposed to save the world from vampires and other incredibly gross looking demons. I was only 14! He said that I will have one year training, nothing too intense or dangerous, then take on one big bad and see how I go with that. If I stuff that up and get myself killed, then I die. Another slayer is called. End of story.

I had to leave my home in Rockwell, Iowa, because too much time was spent on training and combat, I was fired from my volunteer job at the Rockwell Retirement Centre for missing too many of my shifts (courtesy of Roger), my grades had slipped dramatically, although they were still high and my life as a social outcast had hit its lowest, although, I admit, it did help when nobody noticed me. I could just slip out of lessons and train, taking all of my anger out on my punching bag which I hung in the basement of my new house or on my cross-trainer in my room.

I was starting senior year at my new school today; William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. My first day of school ever and I have no friends. If I act all myself, then I'll probably lose my cool and break down, so I decided that I would dress the part of a confident smart girl.

I applied the last of my makeup (just the basics, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss) and slipped into my pair of comfy canvas flats and ran a brush through my hair and made my way downstairs. My parents were both at work and picked up my lunch and walked out of the door, locking it behind me, crossing the road to the bus stop dressed in the outfit that my cousin Buffy Summers, who also happens to be a slayer, gave me.

"Here goes!" I said to myself as the bus turned the corner and pulled up in front of me.

I got on and looked around for a seat. The bus was full apart from one seat next to an Asian girl with blue in her hair and wearing lots of layers in a gothic way. I went to sit by her, hesitant, before asking her.

"Hey, is this seat taken, because everywhere else is," I asked her in my new, confident matter-of-fact tone.

She looked up at me and smiled before moving her bag off the seat to let me sit down.

"Y-You must b-be new here," she stuttered. I nodded and she laughed quietly.

"How'd you know?" I asked her, holding onto the seat in front of me as the bus turned a few rough corners.

"One, I-I've never s-seen you b-before, and t-two, y-you're talking to m-me," she smiled.

I gave her a smile. "Okay, let's start this again. Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, I love to sing, I've been home schooled my whole life and Geography is my least favourite subject," I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She smiled and took it.

"H-hi, my n-name's T-Tina Cohen-Chang and I-I also love to sing. I'm in Glee Club, a c-club for the vocally t-talented and my l-least f-favourite subject is m-maths," she smiled nervously, then added, "oh, and I'm r-really unpopular, as is e-everyone in G-Glee Club, and e-everyone who s-sits with us are n-named a l-loser for life."

Her smile had faded by the end of her introduction.

"Well, if you're sitting next to me now, and I'm willing, then I guess I really don't care. Wait, Glee kids don't get a lot of attention from popular kids, do they?"

"Sometimes, but not all the time," she said. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at me. "I didn't stutter!"

"Wow! Is that a good thing?" I asked, unsure. She just nodded hysterically.

"I feel really confident with you. That must be the cause of my stuttering. Thank you!" she pulled me into a hug.

"Um, glad I could help!"

O.o

Tina and I walked in to the school hall, arms linked and laughing just loud enough to get stares from every single student in the school.

We stopped walking and I looked around. "What, you've never seen two friends laugh before?"

"Rach, I don't think that's a good idea," Tina whispered in my ear.

"Relax! I know what I'm doing... I hope," I whispered back in a matter-of-fact tone.

All of a sudden, slight giggles were heard from all around. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Well, I would walk you to your class but if I'm late to my class, then I'll draw too much attention to myself. I hope you get there alright," Tina waved goodbye to me and we went our separate ways.

I was walking past a group of popular looking guys when I saw a foot appear in front of me. I was walking too fast to stop, so instead of cart wheeling over it, like I normally would, I decided to trip over it instead. I fell into a guy with a short, dark mow hawk.

"Sorry!" I said in my quiet voice.

"Watch where you're going!" He said loudly before speaking quietly in my ear. "It's okay. I'm Puck by the way. I got a rep to keep up, so if you could just act like I said something insulting to you just now, that'd be great."

"You jerk!" I said loudly before winking very subtly and walked off.

I turned the corner and walked into her history class. As I approached my seat in the teacher-less room, I could feel the burn of eyes through by back and turned to see a small group of guys following me. One of them was holding a slushie in his hand. Before I knew what was going on, he had jerked his hand, sending the contents of the cup flying onto my face.

They were all laughing a furious look on my face. Truthfully, the cold helped my pores to contract and the syrup made me smell nice, but all the same, I had to keep up an image.

"You know, that was a complete waste of money. Thanks for the thought, but I go to a spa and get a professional facial every second day. And, also slushie facials aren't my thing. Oh, and if you really need to, next time try just using one. It'll save you heaps of money, since half of it ends up on the floor anyway."

Behind them, I saw two guys who were equally as shocked at my small speech. One was tall with light brown hair gelled into a flick at the top of his head.

The other was Puck, his mouth gaping at my confidence. I looked down and noticed my now see-through shirt. I quickly grabbed my cardigan, put it on, and walked out of there.

O.o

**Glee Auditions**

**Auditorium**

**3-30 to 4-30**

**Today**

**Sign up:**

.___________.

.___________.

.___________.

.___________.

.___________.

I read the notice with interest and wrote my name on the signup sheet with the pen that was attached the wall by a stapled piece of string. I pulled out a sticker and stuck the gold star next to my name.

As I turned to walk off to my next class I felt the coldness of ice on my skin. I closed my eyes just in time to stop the juice from entering my eyes.

I shrugged it off and kept walking with a smile on my face. I was joining a club! Finally, some roots are set and I don't have to leave anytime soon!

O.o

I walked out of my class, still soaked and now shivering, and over to my locker to get a fresh change of clothes before turning to the bathroom. I was quickly changed and freshened up.

I exited the girl's toilet, looking down at the soaked clothes in my hands. It was my favourite outfit.

Man, I was peeved off. I walked over to the gym door and went to the punching bag and began punching really hard.

School had ended a while ago, so I shouted in my head, "That was my favourite outfit! My cousin gave it to me! She's died twice and I don't know if she'll come back next time!"

With one particularly strong punch, I broke the chain, causing the bag to fall onto the ground with a thud and I began to sob. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see Tina, by a boy in a wheelchair with glasses, my Spanish teacher, a boy with a fashion sense, the guy I saw before with the flicky hair and a large black girl all standing there, staring at me in shock. I noticed Puck standing by the lockers on the other side of the gym, peeking out behind a corner, also wide-eyed.

"Um.." I spoke, finally breaking the long silence. "I can pay for that."

"The auditorium w-was booked s-so we d-d-decided to come and do th-the auditions in here," Tina said, walking towards me and embracing me in a hug. "R-rough day?"

"Yeah, kind of. They ruined my favourite outfit!" I said softly, hugging her back, not sobbing anymore. "Hey, you're stuttering. Is something wrong?"

"Well, when you've just seen one of you best friends break a brand-new solid-hard chain, you tend to get a little nervous. You auditioning, too?" she asked, back to her non-stuttering self. I nodded and she smiled, turning me around to face the rest of the kids. "This is Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Mr. Schuester, and Finn. They all made it through last year and decided to help Mr. Schue."

Everybody was staring at her in surprise.

"Wow, you people stare a lot," I noted.

"You're not stuttering!" Artie said to Tina.

"I feel a strange feeling of confidence around her," she said simply.

O.o

Soon later, I was standing in the middle of a basketball court, singing my heart out to On My Own from Les Miserables.

By the time I was done, the rest of the glee members had gathered at the door, clapping. I notices Puck standing in the back, smiling. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a little nod in approval.

"Uh.. Welcome to glee!" Mr Schue said, grinning. I grinned back.

"Thank you!" I looked at the clock behind his head. Shit! "Um... I'd love to stick around, but I've got to be somewhere. My cousin has come all the way from California to see me and I don't want to be late. Bye, everyone!"

I hurried out the door, hearing faint _what_'s and _um, okay, then_'s. I made it to the school gate and I looked around, making sure that nobody was looking, before stealthily flipping over the fence and into the bushes. I began to run as fast as I could to the cemetery, being late enough as is.


	4. Found out

**Since only a handful out of the couple hundred people that viewed it reviewed, I'm adding in the author's notes. Oh, and since I don't want to make you guys suffer by not being able to read more because SOMEBODY (you know who you are) didn't review, I'm going to drop the amount of reviews I want to five, meaning when I get 15 reviews total, I'll update.**

**To anonymous reviewer 'natn', yes there probably will be a Rachel/Puck, both there might be some Buffy/Puck. I'll leave it up to you.**

**To another anonymous reviewer 'LikeMuh...Fashnik' I didn't mean for it to be a Kendra quote or anything, but when I read your review, I was like "Huh! It is like Kendra!"**

**As for everyone else who reviewed, put me on Author alert, Story alert and just read it, *squeak* thank you!**

**Found out**

By the time I left the school grounds, the sun was setting. I made my way to the cemetery where Buffy and I had agreed to meet.

I was about ten metres away from the entrance when I was approached by a guy that I'd never seen before.

"Hey, there little girl, you look lost," he said in a low voice. I kept walking into the cemetery.

"N-no. I'm actually here to see my mum," I replied in a fake shaky voice. He grinned evilly.

"Run!" he growled. I did as he said and tried to hold back my laughter.

I made it to a clearing, where there was few graves around, and stopped to turn around.

I smiled sweetly at him as he spoke.

"There are things out there that you don't want to cross. Coming here at night was a silly mistake on your behalf, but on my behalf, I thank you for it. I haven't fed in three days," he said as he vamped out. He lunged at me and I stepped aside, making him hit the ground hard. he got up.

I punched him in the gut, then the face, and as he tried to return them, I crouched down and spun myself, leg extended. It hit him in the back of the knees, causing him to fall over. He quickly jumped back up and punched me hard, sending me into the ground with a thud. Dazed, I got up, shook my head to get out the dizziness, and pulled out the stake I had tucked into my pants earlier on. I round-house kicked him and he stumbled backwards. In one swift movement, I punched him, then staked him. I watched as he turned to dust.

"Rachel?" I turned to see Buffy, frozen.

"Buffy! I can explain!" I said hurriedly. "I-"

"You're a vampire slayer, too?" she interrupted me.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire slayer. I died for about a minute, when the master rose, then I killed him, then a new slayer, Kendra was called, then she died, then Faith was called, the I stabbed her-"

"You killed Faith. She died for just a moment. My watcher told me. Wow! What are the odds of my cousin, out of every-one in the world, being the legendary slayer that died, but lived," I said, sitting down on the soft grass. She joined me.

"So this is what you called me here for? To tell me that you were a slayer?" she asked.

"Not just that. After I found out that you were THE slayer just now, I thought that maybe you could help me to train for a while?" I looked up at her, pouting.

"Sure!" she said, and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you."

"Me, too. It seems like just yesterday that you and I were sisters, dancing, singing, playing dress-ups, baking brownies that made everyone puke it back out. Sigh, those were the days," I smiled. There was movement behind a grave stone nearby, and Buffy and I jumped up to face it. I looked at her and she motioned me to go around on the left and that she'd take the right.

I saw that it was a boy about my age, staring fixedly on a single grave. Buffy was about to attack when I recognised him.

"Puck?!" I looked at him and he looked back at me in momentary surprise before frowning in thought.

"You're that girl that tripped over and into me," he said in recognition.

"You know him?" Buffy asked. I ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Puck.

"I'm here to see my grandmother. I'm not supposed to know about her, so I only come at night. I've got to go..." he began to walk away. Buffy came over to stand next to me.

Puck turned back and said, "Oh, and about the whole slayer thing I just heard? I won't tell anybody."

With that he left.

"Break me off a piece of that!" Buffy said, laughing. "Wait! He knows! Oh, this is not good!"

She began to pace, her hands gripped into her hair.

"Relax, he wouldn't risk being dubbed insane by telling anyway," I reassured her, to no avail.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is really not good," she paused for a moment, "But he was kind of yummy."

I laughed.

O.o

Later on that night, Buffy and I had snuck back into the school to train, as we had no other place that was indoors. We could hear heavy rain beating down on the windows, and echoing on the aluminium roof.

Buffy had set up two identical training spaces, gymnastics mats, punching bags, balance beams and a piece of thin wood about 2 cm wise and 7 metres long.

I copied her as she punched and kicked the air in different, smooth movements that all flowed together as one. She approached me after about 30 minutes of that, then lead me over to her piece of wood.

"Now, I want you to remember what I do, then copy it exactly. Okay?" she flipped herself over into a handstand, then flipped herself over and over and over until she had reached the end of the plank of wood., then completed a series of back flips back to the end that she started on, her hands not once coming in contact with the wood.

I nodded, approached my plank and took a deep breath. I let it out as I began to copy her exactly. It was fairly easy, but then she pointed me to the beam balance.

"Good, now, I want you to do exactly the same but on this. Can you so that?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet!" I replied, popping up on the apparatus and repeating the flips quickly.

"That was the easy part. Now we are going to work on your stealth. Follow me," she waved me to follow her. We walked out the doors to a house. "This is my friend's house. She doesn't mind people in there that I know and like, and, so this is the perfect place," she told me, pointing to a girl about her age, walking around, talking on the phone.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her. She smiled a cheeky smile and spoke in a low, but cheery voice (if that makes sense).

"I want you to sneak in, past where she is talking – no detours – and up into her bedroom. When she's not listening, I want you to press play on her CD player, turn the volume up really loudly and climb out of her bedroom window. If she catches you, she_ will_ hurt you. The most important thing to remember is _don't get caught_," her tone changed into a serious one. Hurt me? What does she mean hurt me? Didn't she just say that she didn't mind having people in her house?

"Hurt me? What do you mean hurt me? Didn't you just say that she didn't mind having people in her house?" I spoke my mind frantically. "okay, this is confusing."

"She doesn't, but she doesn't know you. At first, she'll think that you're a demon or robber and try to hurt you. You can fight back, but remember not to hurt her too bad, or she'll not trust you."

"Oh.." I breathed, looking blankly into space. "Okay, then."

I stood up and made my way over to the front door. I looked in through the window but ducked straight back down when I saw that she was turning around. I changed tactics and went to the room adjacent to the one she was in through the window.

Her kitchen was classical and the wallpaper in the hall reminded me of my grandmother's bedroom. The hardwood floor made it harder for me to be silent, but I managed. I crept past the room she was in and I crept up the stairs, stepping mostly on the edge of each step where the wood beneath the thick, chocolate brow carpet was strongest.

Upstairs was more modern. The walls were painted white rather than wallpapered. The hardwood floor was still the same, though. I made my way along, looking in all of the rooms as I passed, looking for her bedroom. I came to a stop at the last door in the hallway. I stepped through, admiring the woodwork of the bed and the drawers.

I was snapped out of my moment with the furniture by the sound of glass shattering. It sounded more like a window than a plate or mug. What's worse is when I heard Buffy's friend shout out for help, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I completely forgot about the stereo and ran down stairs as quickly as I could. I ran into the dining room, but ran straight back out when I saw that she wasn't there. I searched the rest of the house, not finding her anywhere. I ran out to the street and looked both ways before crossing the road (my parents insisted on pedestrian safety) to where Buffy was. She looked up at me expectantly.

"So, what song was it?"she asked.

"None. A demon took her," I said, quietly panicking. Buffy just laughed. I looked at her incredulously. Just then, there was a rustling in the bush behind me. I turned with a gasp and took a fighting stance. The rustling grew louder until I could see the branches moving.

A dark figure emerged.

O.o

**I know that its only very short, but I was grounded. No, I'm not some bad ass rebel kid. I just wouldn't do my school work. So any way, thanks to all those 10 people who reviewed. I was REALLY disappointed with the response. Oh! And thanks to 'eromdaer451QI' for the e-cupcake! I loved it! It was delicious.**

**Review, or I won't update again! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Ultimatum

**Thank to all those who reviewed. I'm sorry I was really late, but writers block can be really annoying. **

**To answer 'Lizzy likes the hot guy's question, this set after Buffy stabs Faith in Graduation Day Part 1. As for Glee, I'm sort of re-doing the whole thing starting at episode 1. To answer the rest of your queries, not meaning to be rude, but if you actually ****READ IT****, then you will know!**

**O.o**

**Ultimatum**

Buffy's friend who I thought was kidnapped came out smiling. I tilted my head slightly.

"Hi, I'm Becca. Buffy warned me that you would be coming over, so I got my friend to help me out," she explained, extending her hand. I took it hesitantly.

"Who's you friend?" she looked at me strangely as I looked behind her. Another dark figure was emerging. She turned around cautiously.

The moonlight illuminated the figure's face. His forehead was pushed into a frown, and there were fangs pointing down from hid top lip, almost cutting through his bottom lip. I sighed loudly in boredom.

"Hey, Buff, can I take this one, too, or do want it?" I asked my cousin without taking my eyes off the vampire in front of me. I saw her shrug through my peripheral vision.

"Sure, but I got the next one," she said. I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"You think that you could take me? You have no idea what I am, and what I am capable of," the vamp spoke. His voice was gravelly and deep. He sounded like the young cop that had been smoking since he was little (he lived in Madagascar when he was a child and the smoking laws are low).

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Rachel the Vampire Slayer, and this is my cousin Buffy the Vampire Slayer," I told him, overly cheery. His thin, yellow eyes widened. He dropped Becca harshly on the ground and began to run.

I gave Buffy a look saying 'can I, can I, can I?!'. She just smirked and nodded. I laughed and ran off after the demon. It wasn't log until I was caught up with him, and I kicked out his knees. He fell to the ground. He coughed a little, before hopping back up and taking a swing at my face.

I caught his fist and jerked it in a clockwise direction, causing him to flip over and onto the ground. I turned him so that he was facing down, and I held him there with a hand behind his back.

"Oh, and yes, I do think I can take you on," I smiled before pulling out my stake and stabbing him through the heart, not before looking at the priceless expression on his face. It was hard to describe, but it was somewhere between anger, shock and disbelief. I began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Um... are you okay?" Becca asked me. I just nodded my head.

O.o

The next day at school, I was walking to math class when I was pulled into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked, presuming it was Tina or Puck. I tuned to face a vampire with spiky bleached hair and a gothic fashion sense. I felt all tingly inside, but not in the good way. I'd recognise that feeling anywhere.

"What is your name, vampire?" I asked, my voice more vicious than I predicted. He smiled at me, which was the last thing I expected from a vampire.

"Hi, I'm Spike, Buffy's friend, and you are Rachel Berry. Wow! Two slayers in one family! Huh," he said a little too cheerfully for a vampire. I noticed that he had an accent similar to my watcher's, only it was a touch more American.

"A vampire. One of my cousin's friends," I snorted. "I highly doubt it."

"Oh, it's true. You can even ask her, if you want," he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and it was blank. My forehead puckered in confusion.

"Other side," he sighed in frustration.

"Oh..." I did what he said and turned it over. On it had three numbers.

"A mow-hawked friend of yours asked me to give it to you when I was talking to Buffy about you. I guess he overheard," he shrugged.

I nodded and stepped out of the room. I walked to room 118, the room number on the piece of paper.

I walked in a step and looked around. The lights were on, but nobody was there so I took a fighting stance if I this turned out to be a trap. I had my stake tucked into my jacket at the ready.

"Rach!" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I smiled and put away my stake.

"Hi Buff!" I walked over to her. She was hidden behind one of the stacks of chairs.

"What are you doing behind those chairs? I don't think they dust behind there," I told her. She sighed.

"Because, genius, I don't go to this school, therefore, I am not allowed to come onto the school grounds," she gave me a look that said duh. "Close the door."

I did, and turned to her. "Spike?"

"What?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Your vampire friend Spike?" I asked. Recognition hit her face and she began to laugh.

"Oh, Spike..." she looked at me, one hundred per cent serious. "You're slacking off too much. How many vampires have you slain, yet? Two? Three? how often do you go on patrol?"

"umm, what? Two. Every night except for Tuesday and Thursday – I have glee those nights," I answered all of her questions. She looked at me disappointedly.

"Look, I hate to be the one to have to tell you, but you're going to have to either quit glee or leave the school," she gave me an ultimatum that was simple to answer, but both options would hurt to do – well... emotionally, anyway. "I'll give you some time to think about it. See you tomorrow."

With that, she left out the door, before coming straight back in.

"Not allowed on school grounds. I'm going to have to go through the window," she said, throwing me an apologetic look, before slipping out the window. I watched her run across the grounds and jump over the fence out of sight.

I slumped down onto the ground and lent up against the wall. I began to cry.

"Knock, knock," I heard a familiar voice say. Puck's head poked in and he looked around. he spotted me crying in the corner and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

To my surprise, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and cried some more, my tears staining his shirt.

"Tell me all about it," he spoke softly. I let out a laugh through my tears and he cracked a smile. That made me laugh harder. He laughed harder than me, and I laughed so hard that I was rolling on the floor.

"Okay," I said once I calmed down enough to speak and sit up.

**Umm.. yeah... that's it for this chapter, so.... REVIEW! I'm going to go for 10 reviews... think you can do it? I think you can!**


	6. Meeting Spike

**HEYA! What's with all the non-review-fullness? I'm really lazy, so I'm not going to put in all the dialogue when Rachel is explaining to Puck about her life. Tally-ho and off we go! ...yeah, don't know where that came from...**

**Meeting Spike  
**

So I told Puck all about my life so far. I told him about my life before I knew I was a slayer, when I found out I was a slayer, and my life from then on.

"And, so Buffy said that I was slacking off and that I would have to leave school or quit Glee club if I didn't pick up my game," I sobbed. I'd gradually spoke louder as my anger grew. "I know it's a really lame reason to cry, but I've never been in a club before, and I never quit. School is like my sanctuary. It takes me away from demons, and away from my life. If I quit, I'm one hundred per cent vampire slayer, zero per cent Rachel, y'know?"

"No, I don't know, but I do understand," Puck smiled down on me. I smiled back and rested my head on his lap. We'd somehow managed to end up with him sitting Indian style against the wall, and me lying down, knees bent and using his lap as a pillow.

I looked up at him. He shocked me by smirking, pulling me up slightly, and leaning down the rest of the way, closing the gap between my lips and his.

O.o

In about a week, I had stopped three apocalypses, Puck and I had gotten together, gone public, been slushied twice, and gone on our first date. It was nothing special, just a picnic on the beach. Oh, and Spike and I had grown closer (by closer, I mean, we were practically best friends) as he helped me slay every night, telling each other about ourselves during the breaks in between vamps. He'd also moved to Lima so that he wasn't so far from home. He sure as hell wasn't moving, so he made his home come to him.

I snuck up on Puck in the hall as he was collecting his books for class, and slid in front of him. he grinned at my enthusiasm.

"I'm taking you patrolling tonight," I told him quietly. His face brightened considerably. He'd been begging me to take him patrolling with me ever since he found out who I was.

"Really?" he was acting like a child on Christmas... who was getting half of the stuff in a toy store...

He closed his locker and flung his arm around my shoulders, as we began walking away. "Finally, I get to see you in action!"

We parted ways to go to our first class, and to endure a day of boredom and what I would call perfectly normal.

O.o

That night, I picked Puck up and drove to the graveyard. I was always a better driver than Buffy, and so when she was here, I always drove. When Puck and I got out of the car, I prepared him for the patrol. I gave him a crucifix and a water pistol filled with holy water. I'd decided to be original, just for him.

He frowned at the objects in his hands.

"You're not going to do anything, that's just for your fortification," I told him, smiling, before collecting Mr. Pointy, which was a gift from Buffy, wishing my luck with my slaying, a battle axe – I wanted to show off a bit for Puck – and my phone from the boot of the car. I slid the stake up my sleeve and tucked my phone into the back pocket of my jeans. I closed the boot and walked to the driver's seat door, pulling out my plain black cardigan.

"Hello, Pet," I heard a familiar voice say. I smiled and turned to my right to see Spike leaning up against a tall headstone.

"Spikey!" I squealed, running to him and hugging him tightly. Puck cleared his throat behind me.

"Oh, right," I stepped back from Spike. "Puck, this is Spike, my best friend ever, not including Tina. Spike, this is Puck, my boyfriend. He's here to watch me pursue evil."

"Oh, he finally convinced you," Spike said. I'd been telling Spike about how Puck had begged me to take him with me one night. I got to say, he was persistent.

"Well, I've got to go and pick up some whiskey. It's been a while since I've been drunk. You know with all the saving the world-fullness," Spike had noticed Puck's awkward silence. I could tell he was feeling like a third-wheel.

We both said farewell and he left in the opposite direction to the local liquor store.

"Uh, Spike," I began. He took an exaggerated U-turn.

"I knew that," he said as he walked past me.

And so the night began.

"So, what do we do now?" Puck asked me, looking around.

"We wait."

**I know it's only short, but I had to re-write it all after my computer crashed. Darn the inventors of computer viruses. I got it fixed and re-wrote the chapter. It is shorter than I wanted, but meh, this is life. **

**Thanks for the reviews (well, thanks to those who wrote them anyway), and imma see you next chapter. **


	7. NOTICE

I'm _so _very sorry I haven't updated in a million years. I'm not only lost, but Have decided to re-write RTVS. After reading this garbage again, I realised how many times I have decided to change something, and forgotten to change everything related to it, or just made mistakes in general. I apologise for the confusion that may have caused, too.

The general plot may be exactly the same, or I may alter things here and there, which could in turn change the outcome completely. Therefore, I recommend reading it again when I am finished with the re-writing, just so you're up to speed.

Constantly trying to think of a decent exit line,

Caitlin.


End file.
